Always APart (Jolex One Shot)
by shelizabeth
Summary: Fifty years later...


**A/N: Hope you enjoy this cute little Jolex one shot. I actually planned something completely different but as I was writing this is just how it turned out. It's more like a story of what true love really can do. Merry Christmas to all! Hope you cherish the ones you're with and tell them you love them, no matter who it may be, because you don't want to spend the next forty years wondering! If you wanna leave me a little Christmas present, review what you think of the storyline for this oneshot because I'm honestly so curious(: It's okay if you guys don't like it because I know it might be a little different. **

Alex rolled over in his sleep. He tried not to the pain in his back and neck get to him, but he couldn't sleep. He looked at the digital clock on his bed with big letters. It read 8:24 am. Since it was Christmas Eve, he decided to just give up and get up. He glanced at his wife, who was sleeping soundly next to him. Her blonde hair had turned grey, a different tone to his silver. It had been forty four years together, and still Alex couldn't get used to her staying. Maybe it was because she ran once before. For months, she disappeared without a trace. Alex has nearly moved on, when she came back out of the blue. He was adamant about not wanting anything to do with her. Deserving the best for himself, and he thought he found that for awhile. Until he found out Izzie was pregnant. She thought it was his, and so he did the right thing. He married her. He was a good father and a good husband. It was all just good. But Alex did let himself dream of more, because wanting more is dangerous territory. Although sometimes he did think of Jo, the girl he was with before Izzie came back. He tried not to think of it, because when he did, he always knew. He knew he was in love with her. He knew he could have spent his life with her. But he didn't. He didn't choose that, so it does no good thinking about it.

By the time he's done thinking about all of this, he's far past done in the shower. He turns the squeaky knobs to off and runs his fingers through his hair so it doesn't drip. The bathroom is connected to the closet, something Izzie insisted on. It's not huge but it's big enough to step into when picking out your clothes. Alex puts on khakis and a dark green sweater. Izzie always tries to get him to wear brighter colored clothes, but it feels too weird for Alex. Especially at his age, he doesn't like the idea of coming off as preppy. That's never been him.

When Alex walks out of the bathroom, he's about to remind Izzie to get the turkey. She's been in charge of getting it every single year, usually ahead of time. This year she hasn't yet. Since it needs to be cooked tomorrow morning, he decides to gently remind her. But she's not still in the bed asleep. That's strange, he thinks. He didn't hear her get up. It must have been when he was lost in his thoughts in the shower. The bed is made too, which is not really like Izzie to do, especially first thing in the morning. Usually he makes the bed because Izzie never really cared for doing that. Leaving the bedroom, he stands at the top of the stairs and calls her name. With no response, he gradually gets louder. He can't help but think the worst; that she fell down somewhere, that she's hurt. His mind is racing but his body can't catch up, it moves slowly down the stairs, though it's as fast as he can manage. At the bottom, he tries calling her name again. He begins searching every room, but he's forced to come to a stop when he reaches the kitchen.

On the table, right in the middle, is a note addressed to him. Hesitantly, he picks it up and unfolds it.

_Alex,_

_I'm so sorry. You deserved more than me all these years. I knew you were unhappy. I was, too. And that wasn't fair to either of us. You were a good man, Alex. You stepped up for me and Ryan when I needed a husband and he needed a father. You were always good to Kayla and Emma, and I love you for that. But we both know we've come to a point in our lives where we stay together because it's convenient, and familiar. Maybe we love each other, but not like we should. And that is why I left. It's never too late for a fresh start. I hope you find yours._

_Izzie_

Alex reads the words over and over before he can find the strength to put the letter down. Why would she do this? On Christmas Eve? All the kids are coming over tomorrow. What is he going to tell them? Your mother left? Christ, he's 73 years old. What kind of loser gets ditched in retirement age? He should have seen this coming though, I mean, it's pretty typical of the pattern in his life. He folds the note over and over before tucking it in the drawer in the kitchen next to the silverware. Maybe he'll come back to it someday, but he doesn't want to see it now. He's got the kids coming over expecting a turkey, so he's going to have to go out and get it.

Despite his age, he's in pretty great physical health. The only thing that really bothers him is his back and neck pain at the night, but even that during the day is pretty easily manageable. He doesn't walk with a cane or any of that junk. He doesn't need it, he thinks as he's pulling out in his black SUV.

What kind of turkey does he get? How many pounds? They're all different sizes... he thought it was once universal turkey size. That seems stupid now that he's thinking about it. Of course turkey's come in all different sizes. How much does he need to feed his family? Hmmm... probably not a gigantic one. But he doesn't want to run out either. He's probably been staring at the turkey's for a half hour when he hears someone approach him. He must look like a lunatic.

"Excuse me... do you need any help?" He hears a woman's voice. Turning, he faces a person he could never forget.

"Jo...? Jo Wilson?"

She scrunches up her face looking at him. "Alex? I never thought I'd see you again." After Izzie came back, it got too weird for Jo I guess. She transferred hospitals. Alex always felt bad about that. He always thought it wasn't really necessary. But that was the last time he saw her. He never expected to see her again, outside the weird dreams he's had throughout the years where Jo has taken Izzie's place. Alex's face flushes a little because of his own thoughts, as if Jo could hear them.

"I know. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Just getting ready for Christmas."

"You have a big family over?" Alex says, looking at the food in her cart.

"Oh! No, just myself. I got divorced awhile ago. I have one daughter, Caitlin, but she moved with her husband to New England. She's not coming down this year, so, just me I guess."

"Alone on Christmas?" Alex exclaims.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jo laughs.

"Why don't you come over my house? My kids won't mind. You shouldn't spend the holidays alone."

"Oh no! I couldn't. Wouldn't your wife mind?"

"Actually she, um, passed away." Alex says quickly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It was awhile ago, don't worry about it. So will you come?"

Jo uses her eyes to look around then seemingly gives in. "Sure. Why not?" She asks herself. "Should I bring anything?"

"No, absolutely not. Here let me write down my address and phone number for you. See ya tomorrow at three."

"See you. Thanks again, Alex." She says, pushing her cart away. Alex decides on a bigger turkey, just in case Jo really loves turkey, he wants to have enough. He can't help but smile walking out and all the way home, and he doesn't quite know why.

* * *

"Hello?" Alex says, picking up the phone and holding it to his ear with his shoulder. He's in the middle of cooking. With Jo and the kids coming over, he's almost forgotten completely about Izzie. Should he have forgotten this soon? Should he be upset?

"Hey dad," Emma says. Emma is his youngest, she was a surprise that came years after they thought they were done having children. She's 28, almost 29 in March. Kayla is 42, while Paul, his oldest is 44. Emma and him have always been closer than anyone in the family. He could never pick a favorite child of course, but if he could, it would be Emma.

"Hey sweet pea. What's up?" Alex asks, half distracted by his meal he's cooking.

"Have you talked to mom?"

"Uh... no. Why?" He says, snapping into the conversation.

"We're at grandma robbie's. Mom's here. She's cooking Christmas dinner. Um, you can come if you want."

"I would love to come see you guys but I am... I am feeling a little under the weather. But you guys will come see me soon right?"

"Of course, Dad!" Emma says, relieved. "Love you."

"Love you too. Merry Christmas."

* * *

When the doorbell rings, Alex is sitting on the couch right next to it. He gets up quickly to answer it.

"Merry Christmas!" Jo says, holding a pie. Alex can't hold back his smile at seeing her.

"I told you not to bring anything!"

"I know, but I figured more pie couldn't HURT anyone..."

"Let's go to the kitchen." Alex says, and Jo nods and follows him there. Despite Jo's age, her hair is still dark. It's shoulder length now. And wear perfect skin used to lay on her face, it's replaced by evidence of life. Lines where she was angry and laughed too much and was frightened. She wears it all in the lines of her face. Alex looks at them, wondering if all women become so beautiful with age.

"Listen, Jo, I gotta be honest with you about something."

"Sure." Jo says, sitting at his kitchen table.

"Izzie didn't die. She left me, yesterday, out of the blue. And my kids aren't coming today, either. They're with Izzie at her mothers house."

Jo nods, understandingly. "So I guess," she starts, "we're both keeping each other from being alone today."

"Yeah. I guess." Alex says, happy.

"There's no way we can eat all of this, though." Jo says, looking at the food Alex prepared.

"I guess I went a little overboard, huh?"

"Just a little," Jo laughs. "I guess I'll have to repay you and cook for you on some major holiday where you normally would have been alone."

"So I'll see you on New Years?" Alex jokes, and they both laugh.

Alex realizes after spending his evening with Jo, the beauty of second chances. They don't always come around, and people don't always take advantage of them, but when they're there they can really be something special. Less than two days ago, Alex thought he'd be spending his Christmas with his wife of forty four years, his children, and feel perfectly content at the end of the day. But that's the thing about life, it can change in an instant. And the beauty of second chances is you stop dwelling on regret and things you could have changed. Because at the end of the day, your life mattered to somebody. And if you did anything differently, they wouldn't have been the same. You don't have to regret a thing to have a second chance. To let yourself feel love and beauty and wonder all over again, as if you never missed out on it in the first place. Because you didn't. Even if you got a different kind of it. You can tell yourself over and over again that things happen for a reason, but you don't believe it until you meet the woman you were in love with nearly fifty years later while you're picking out a turkey; a turkey you're only getting because your wife just walked out on you. The thing about finding love in second chances is that it proves one thing: what you feel for someone never dies. And though finding it again can be magical, never letting it go in the first place can be extraordinary. Whatever kind of love you have in your life, let it be beautiful. Let it fill you up and give you a reason. Let love guide you, because it will always bring you home.

"You know, Alex... can I confess something?"

"Of course." Alex says a little puzzled, sitting next to her on the couch.

"I never stopped thinking about you. Not once after all these years. It destroyed my first marriage. I just always imagined where you were, who you were, what your life had become. I always wondered, because I always wanted to be a part of it."

"You were always a part of it." It's not a statement, but a promise of honesty.


End file.
